This invention relates to an apparatus for determining proper alignment of a carrying roller, particularly a carrying roller utilized for supporting a large rotary apparatus such as a rotary kiln.
A large rotary apparatus such as a rotary kiln rotates about its longitudinal axis and is usually supported for such rotation by carrying rollers in contact with riding rings surrounding the rotary kiln at various points along the length of the kiln. Since the cost of replacing the riding rings or the carrying rollers, or both, is relatively high, one of the important considerations in the operation of a rotary kiln is the maintenance of proper alignment between the surface of the carrying roller and the riding ring to prevent uneven wearing of the surfaces. If the two are kept in proper alignment, a long life can be expected from both the riding ring and carrying roller.
In order to maintain proper alignment, it has heretofore been necessary to periodically, at rather short intervals, check the alignment by visual inspection or by sounding the bearing end covers with a hammer to determine roller axial position and then incrementally adjust the carrier roller shaft position until the roller shifted axial position indicating approximately parallel relationship between the roller axis and the kiln axis. This method is usually inadequate because the checks must be made relatively often, is difficult, inconvenient and in most instances it is not dependably carried out by the operator of the kiln.
A second method, according to the prior art, determines thrust by hydraulic sensing as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,155. However, the hydraulic sensing is subject to failures such as leakage, which makes it necessary to shut the plant down to repair seals, and overheating of the fluid due to the proximity of a radiant heat source, the rotary kiln.
This invention accomplishes the determination of alignment of a kiln roller support constantly and mechanically and with an accuracy that greatly increases the life of the kiln riding rings and the kiln-carrying or support rollers.